Mother Russia
by thetruehaku
Summary: After many years of being married, something unexpected happens to the Snow Bunny couple, something that will change their lifes forever...in a good way. Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Seme!Prussia and Uke!Russia. Don't like, don't read. Fail summary is fail.
1. 0 Days old

**love** (_countable and uncountable;_ _plural_ loves)

_1.(uncountable) An intense feeling of affection and care towards another person._

_2.(uncountable) A deep or abiding liking for something._

_3.(uncountable) A profound and caring attraction towards someone._

_4.(countable) The object of one's romantic feelings; a darling or sweetheart_

* * *

**_~A certain night, a certain month. Moscow, Russia.~_**

The only sound filling the room was that of moaning. On the bed, two figures melting into each other, one Prussian, one Russian. Gilbert and Ivan. The former enemies, now lovers and husbands, had been celebrating their wedding anniversary, and what better way to end such wonderful day than making sweet, gentle love…

Gilbert thrust deeper into Ivan, hitting his sweet spot time after time. He began stroking Ivan's member in time with his thrusts. Ivan moaned loudly, closing his eyes tightly and biting his lip to the blood. Gilbert pecked his lips to prevent him for hurting himself more, and pressed his tongue to Ivan's lower injured lip, asking him to open his mouth. Ivan parted his lips slightly. Gilbert twirled their tongues together. He could taste the vodka his Vanya had been drinking earlier. They pulled away, gasping for air, a tiny string of saliva still connecting their mouths.

- G-Gilbert..ah! Cu-cumming!- Ivan moaned, digging his nails into Gilbert's back.

- D-don't hold back…-Gilbert replied softly while kissing his cheek.

Ivan came onto both of their stomachs. Gilbert couldn't hold any longer and also came when he felt Ivan tighten around him. They lied down on the bed, both were a complete mess of sweat and cum. Gilbert pulled out of Ivan and wiped the cum off them both with a Kleenex before hugging him. Ivan sighed and cuddled with Gilbert. The Prussian pulled the covers over them and kissed Ivan.

- Ich liebe dich, mein Vanya (I love you, my Vanya)- he said, kissing the Russian's temple.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, Гилли (I love you too Gillie)- Ivan replied softly, feeling sleep take over him slowly. After some minutes he finally fell asleep. Gilbert smiled at the sight and kissed Ivan's forehead, before snuggling with him and letting his mind wander.

A century ago he'd have never imagined someday he'd find someone who he'd want to spend the rest of his life with; he was always avoiding marriage, but now he had Ivan. Even though he hated the Russian when he first went to live with him during the Cold War, after the Soviet Union collapsed he didn't have the heart to leave Ivan, even though he could've escaped and gone to live with Ludwig, it just didn't feel right to do so. Not after all those years they'd spent together. More than 3 decades, actually. Enough time to come to love each other. And all those things they'd gone through together… He had so much memories that had to do with his beloved Vanya.

He smiled again, feeling tired enough to fall asleep. He took a quick glance at Russia, making sure he was ok before finally joining him in dreamland.

* * *

**Reviews are loved**


	2. 1 Day old

**sickness **(plural sicknesses)

_1. Quality or stage of being sick or diseased; illness; disease or malady. _

_2. Qualmishness; as, sickness of stomach._

* * *

**~DAY 1~**

The next morning, Ivan woke up earlier than Gilbert. He remained silent, enjoying the warmth and cuddling with the sleeping albino. He smiled and kissed that handsome face he loved. The Russian really liked moments like this, even though they were scarce, for the German almost always woke up before him.

Ivan sighed contently and buried his face in Gilbert's chest, still feeling a bit sleepy, seriously thinking of sleeping again, so he closed his eyes and tried doing so. Some minutes later he was "awakened" by a weird feeling inside his tummy. Nausea. He got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. What a lovely way to begin the day.

Fifteen minutes later or so, Gilbert woke up. He noticed Vanya wasn't in bed, so he got up to look for him. He found the Russian leaned over he toilet, throwing up and with the paleness of someone who has spewed their intestines. He stood in the doorframe, looking worriedly at Vanya. He approached the Russian slowly and stood behind him, pulling his hair back so it didn't get dirty.

-Liebe, what's wrong? - He asked really worried for him. Vanya stood up and flushed the toilet. He tried walking, only to lose balance and almost fall down. He would've hurt himself if it wasn't for Gilbert who held him before that happened.

-Vanya! What's wrong mein Liebe? - Gilbert asked as he held Vanya tightly.

-I don't feel good, da. My tummy feels weird. - Vanya replied, sobbing softly. Gilbert rubbed his back slightly.

-Come on sweetheart. You better lie down. - Gilbert said as he carried Vanya towards the bedroom. He left him on the bed and sat down beside him, looking worriedly at Russian. -Maybe you ate something bad? - He asked, caressing Vanya's cheek. Vanya shook his head no, Gilbert puffed his cheeks and sighed, moving his hand lower to carress Ivan's thigh. -Stay here, liebe. I'll go make you some chamomile tea. It's good for tummy aches.- Gilbert said soflty, kissed Vanya's cheek tenderly and left the room.

Vanya sighed, and lied down and rested his hands on his tummy, feeling the nausea coming again. He puffed his cheeks pouting. He hated tummy aches.

A bit later Gilbert returned with the tea. He gave it to Vanya, who drank it more than eagerly, though burning his tongue from time to time for the tea was hot. Gilbert chuckled every time he did.

-I told you it was hot, baby. - He said, smirking. Ivan pouted.

After drinking all the tea, Vanya lied down and rested his hands on his tummy again.

-Better, honey? - Gilbert asked as he lied down beside him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

-Da. I guess so. - Ivan replied, smiling weakly. Just after saying so, the nausea returned. He got up really fast and ran to the bathroom again. Gilbert looked at him with a "WTF" expression on his face. He got up and went after him.

"It's going to be a LONG day. VERY long." He thought.

* * *

**Reviews are loved.**


	3. 1 Week old

**A/N: Hey guys~ Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy... so many things have happened in the past 3 weeks... *sighs* Anyways! Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it, it's the longest thing I've written since the second real chapter of "PxR: A year in the Gakuen". So...yeah. Speaking of which, I'm gonna submit the Nekotalia extras I wrote for that fic...I would... but uh... is not letting me edit ANY of my stories...like I wanna delete this fic's previous chapter but it always says there's an internal error or something... I wish I knew why that's happening.**

_**Disclaimer: (I forgot to write it on previous chapters) I don't own Hetalia or most of the characters that appear in this story. They belong to either Hidekaz Himaruya or R-ninja on deviantArt. The only one I own, is the little baby inside Russia's tummy, whose name will continue as a secret until he's born, the only thing I can say is that he's going to be the Kaliningrad Oblast. He might have some sisters later.**_

**

* * *

**

**surprise** (_plural_ surprises)

1. Not expected.

2. Feeling that something unexpected has happened.

* * *

**~1 Week Old~**

It had been a week and a couple of days since Vanya began feeling nauseous all day and that hadn't stopped since, which made Gilbert feel completely worried, and even more now that they had to go to a meeting.

-Maybe I could tell West you're sick, Liebe. I'm sure he'll understand. - Gilbert said as he sat down on the bed next to Vanya. It was about 9 in the morning, so the German was feeding him breakfast. Well, not really breakfast, since Vanya couldn't eat anything without throwing up, but at least he could drink tea.

-Nyet, I must go. Besides, my big sister will be there, and I want to see her, da. - Vanya replied drinking his tea. Gilbert sighed and rubbed his temple.

-Fine, baby. If you want to go then we'll go, but we'll return home immediately if you begin feeling bad, deal? - Gilbert said, and sighed again. Vanya nodded. Maybe going out would help him feel better.

(TIMESKIP)

In the meeting, everything was a complete chaos, like always. UK yelling at France, Italy sleeping siesta, nothing unusual. When Ivan and Gilbert arrived, they were greeted by Katyusha, who felt more than happy to see her little brother again, but her happiness turned to tears when she remembered she was forbidden to talk to her baby brother. After remembering this, she ran away, sobbing loudly and saying she was a fool. Ivan blinked. He really wanted to have a nice conversation with his sister like when they were little kids, but he also needed the money Katyusha owed him, and he couldn't forgive her for the debt, only for being his sister. It wouldn't be nice for the other countries who owed him stuff.

Ivan sighed, feeling a little sad and took his seat between Gilbert and Toris. He looked around. No sight of Natasha. Great!

When everyone calmed down, the real meeting begun. They talked about the same stuff. The economy this, the global warming that, US's same stupid ideas… Vanya puffed his cheeks. He always got bored in meetings. Gilbert looked at him. He leaned and kissed his cheek, then took Vanya's hand into his and gave it a light squeeze. Vanya sighed and rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder.

At some point in the middle of the meeting, he began feeling dizzy again. He raised his hand so that he could tell Ludwig he needed to go to the restroom. The German frowned when he saw him do that.

-Ja, what is it Russland? - He asked annoyed. If it wasn't US interrupting him, it was Italy, if not Spain, and now Russia?

-I-I don't feel ok, da. I n-need to…- Vanya couldn't finishe the sentence, for he began throwing up. Right. There.

Everyone looked at him, ones scared, others disgusted. The Baltics moved as far from him as possible and Katyusha looked worriedly at him. She forgot about the issue she had with him and got up quickly to go "help" him with whatever she could. She didn't get far though, for she tripped and fell down before she could get to him.

Everyone remained silent, looking at the scene, only because none of them knew what to do or how to really feel.

The silence was broken by US's annoying voice.

-Russia, dude! What the hell?

Ivan blushed, completely embarrassed. After a moment of silence he ran out of there as fast as he could, tears rolling down his cheeks.

-Liebe, wait! - Gilbert shouted and ran after him. The silence returned to the room, until Ludwig spoke, telling everyone to go home, that the meeting was finished.

When everyone left, Ludwig went to look for the couple, along with Katyusha and Elizaveta. After some minute of looking for them through the whole building, they finally found them.

Ivan was sitting on the floor and had his knees hugged to his chest; he was still crying. Gilbert was kneeled next to him and was trying to console him by caressing his cheek and whispering soothing words to him. Ludwig approached and stood in front of them, and Katyusha sat next to Vanya and hugged him. Gilbert looked up at the younger German.

-Just what was that all about? - Ludwig asked raising an eyebrow.

-Vanya… - Gilbert began but was cut mid sentence by Ivan

-I've been feeling bad lately. That's all.

-Hey, hey Ivan, how much time exactly is "lately"? - Elizaveta asked, suspecting something.

-Umm…a week, or so? - Ivan said, tilting his head confused.

-Hmm…I see. Have you two guys had, like, you know…sexy times in the past 2 weeks? - The Hungarian asked. Both Ivan and Gilbert blushed furiously and looked at each other. -So you did? - Elizaveta asked again, her eyes sparkling. Typical reaction from a yaoi fan girl. Gilbert nodded slightly. Elizaveta bit her lip, thinking.

-Excuse me? What does that have to do with the fact that my little brother is sick? - Katyusha asked, tilting her head and sniffling a bit.

-I have this theory, Kat. You'll see! Wait here, I need to go to some pharmacy or something to get stuff and I'll be back in, let's say, 15 minutes. Ok? - Hungary said and left the building before any if them could say a word.

(TIMESKIP)

Exactly 15 minutes later, Hungary returned with a plastic bag She stood in front of Ivan and gave the plastic bag to him and the coke to Gilbert.

-You Ivan take this and go to the restroom. Do exactly as the box inside says. Katyusha, maybe you'd like to go with him and help him? - The Hungarian said smiling. Ivan and Katyusha nodded and went to the nearest restroom, which happened to be a women's restroom, but that didn't matter since there wasn't anyone in the building except them, Ludwig, Gilbert and Elizaveta.

(IN THE RESTROOM)

Katyusha began reading the instructions in the box to Vanya, but suddenly she stopped. She didn't realize it was a pregnancy test until then. Ivan looked at her confused and tilted his head.

-What's wrong sister? - He asked. He didn't realize it was a pregnancy test either.

-A-ah… Brother, this is a pregnancy test. - She said sweatdropping. Ivan tilted his head again, confused. -You see, these are used to know if a woman is expecting a baby or not. - Katyusha explained patiently.

-Can't Vanya have a baby? - Ivan asked innocently, pointing to himself. Katyusha sighed.

-Well…I don't think so. It would be kind of weird. But there are always these cases like papochka… - Katyusha sweatdropped again. It felt weird to remember it was their father, Kievan Rus', was the one who gave birth to her and her siblings, so she was constantly trying to forget that.

-What if Vanya is like papochka, da? - He asked again, smiling slightly.

-Then that would be really weird and a little disturbing as well… - She sighed. Vanya looked at her with his mega moe moe puppy eyes. - But if that makes brother happy, then I guess it'd be fine. - She smiled sweetly at him. Vanya smiled as well.

-So, what did the instructions say? - He tilted his head.

-Huh? Oh, ta! The instructions! You just have to pee on this and wait like 5 or 10 minutes, then we'll know the result. - She said. -So go pee and I'll wait outside for you, Vanya.

-Da, sister. - Ivan smiled and took the test. Katyusha left the restroom and stood outside, waiting for Ivan as she said she would.

(MEANWHILE, WITH GILBERT)

Some minutes passed. Gilbert was beginning to get anxious. Suddenly they heard Ivan scream. The Prussian got up quickly and ran to where he and Katyusha were. When he arrived, Ivan was outside the bathroom with the pregnancy test on his hand. He was crying.

-Vanya, mein liebe what's wrong now? - Gilbert asked and hugged him. Ivan gave the test to Katyusha and hugged him back, muffling his sobs in his neck. Gilbert rubbed his back soothingly. Katyusha cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention.

-I-I have an announcement to make. - She began. -The reason of why Vanya has been sick is…it's because he is pregnant.

Everyone widened their eyes. Gilbert gasped, stopped breathing, coughed and then fainted. Ivan screamed in horror. Had he killed his beloved one?

Gilbert woke up minutes later. He opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them, then he sat up and looked at Vanya.

-I-it was a joke… R-right? - He asked a bite nervous and scared and looked at Katyusha.

-W-well these things can give false positives b-but.. - Katyusha began sniffling slightly but was cut mid sentence by Elizaveta.

-But I got Vanya a second test and he made it while you were fainted. Possitive. Two tests with the same result can't be wrong, now can they? - The Hungarian said, her eyes sparkling. She was on the verge of having a major yaoi fan girl attack moment. Ivan blushed and hugged his sister. He began crying and saying something like "It's all my fault, da! Gilgil will hate me now!". Gilbert blinked.

-So it's not a joke huh? - He said getting up and looking at Ivan. The Russian let go of Katyusha and shook his head no. Gilbert remained silent for a second and then hugged Ivan tightly. Ivan widened his eyes, not understanding the albino's reaction.

Elizaveta squealed, Katyusha smiled and Ludwig just stood there…thoughtful.

-Why the hug, da? - Ivan finally asked, hugging back but still sonfused.

-Relieved. - The albino replied, kissing his temple.

-Why though? - Ivan asked again.

-You really worried me, you Ruskie! I thought you might have a serious disease and you might die or something, but instead I find out you're pregnant with my child. Not the news I expected. These are better.

-Da. I guess so. - Ivan replied and smiled. Gilbert smiled as well and kissed his lips tenderly.

Hungary squealed again. Germany cleared his throat to catch the couple's attention.

-How come you're not scheduling an abortion for Ivan yet, bruder? - Ludwig inquired, raising an eyebrow.

-I don't want him to abort, y'know West? - Gilbert replied tightening his hold on Ivan.

-Really, now? That doesn't sound like you at all. Let's face it, you've never been mature before so when did you turn mature? The last time I saw you, you were so immature you used to forget everything… even feeding your birds.

-Don't remind me. I lost about 20 Gilbirds because of that! - Gilbert puffed his cheeks pouting. -But… well… time changes people. I guess. - Gilbert said, kissing Vanya's cheek. Ivan giggled. He knew the real reason why Gilbert had changed was him.

Ivan had always been in love with Gilbert, even when they were little kids, but the German used to despise him, or so he said. After being together in the Soviet Union, Gilbert grew fonder of Ivan. They became friends, and then, after some time, Gilbert finally accepted his feelings for him. At first Ivan was the dominant one, but he didn't feel too comfortable with that, so he switched places with Gilbert. Being the seme in the relationship, Gilbert realized 2 very important things. The first one was that no matter how intimidating or scary he might look on the outside, on the inside Ivan was like a little boy, innocent, naïve, trusting, and, even if it sounded impossible at first, defenseless, and like all little boys, he needed to be protected and loved tenderly. The second one was that if he really wanted their relationship to work, he needed to be mature enough to provide Ivan with the protection and love he needed.

And so, he turned mature. Maybe even more mature than Ludwig himself, but he was good at hiding that. He wouldn't want Antonio and Francis bothering him all day long because of that. And so, he also became the best seme ever. Because, the real Gilbert, like, the mature one, who was also a bit shy and very sweet and gentle, obviously had to be the best seme ever. Because he was awesome like whoa.

Ivan blushed slightly. He always felt kind of dizzy, in a good way, when he thought of Gilbert for so long. Katyusha said it was because he was in love and love made people feel like that when thinking of their beloved ones. The Russian smiled and buried his face in the crook of Gilbert's neck. Gilbert noticed his blush and chuckled. He smiled and rubbed his lower back with one hand, and squeezed his ass with the other. Ivan sighed and blushed even redder.

Elizaveta squealed at the top of her lungs again, like the good yaoi fangirl she was. Katyusha smiled, feeling utterly happy for her little bratishka (brother).

-Maybe - Gilbert began. -We should be going home now, don't you think baby? - He looked at Vanya and kissed the corner of his mouth.

-Da. - Ivan smiled sweetly at him. He lot go of Gilbert and began walking towards an elevator, followed by Gilbert and the others. On the way, he kept biting his lip, something he did whenever he was thinking seriously on something. Gilbert looked at him.

-What's wrong mein liebe? Do you feel dizzy again? - The albino asked worriedly.

-Nyet. - Ivan smiled. - I was just thinking. - He smiled and got inside.

-About what? - Gilbert asked as he got inside as well and wrapped an arm around Ivan's waist.

-Well… I'm going to be a mamochka (mummy) soon, which means my papochka (daddy) is going to be a dedushka (granddaddy), da? - Ivan said. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

-So? - The albino asked.

-Humm… I'm not sure if my papochka would like that. Maybe he would, but I don't know how I'll tell him. - Ivan swetadropped.

-Don't worry honey. I'm sure we'll think of something. Just leave everything to the AWESOME me. - Gilbert assured him as the elevator reached the building's lowest level. The doors opened. They got off and began walking to the parking lot.

-And if we don't?

-And if we don't, we can always count on mein vater to tell yours. - Gilbert said and sweatdropped. But he was right. If anyone could tell Kievan Rus' something like "Oh yeah! Your son is pregnant!" without getting killed, that was Aestii, the Baltic ancestor, "father" of Gilbert, Toris, Eduard and Raivis. That because he was Kievan Rus's self-proclaimed "wife", and even when he was drunk, moody, and acting like a bitch (berserking) Rus' wouldn't be able to harm him, not even a little. So, he always was Gilbert's best ally when dealing with Ivan's seriously overprotective dad.

-Okay, Gilgil. - Ivan said and smiled. Gilbert smiled back at him. After that, they said bye to the others and headed home. On the way back to Russia, Gilbert kept just one thought in mind. 'I don't want to use my dad as a mediator with Erik (Kievan Rus') but I don't want to be killed by an ancient Russian bitch either. What do I do?… Oh well… I'll think of something later. For now cuddle cuddle with Vanya *insert pervy French laugh here*'.

* * *

**Reviews are loved, so are faves.**


	4. 1 Week old, spreading the news

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm finally updating stuff****. I've already submited a chapter for **_**Gakuen Series**_**, and now it's **_**Mother Russia**_**'s turn. So, I was thinking, instead of messing up with their plots with the lemons I promised and stuff, I'm gonna write a sweet song-fic or one-shot with lots of sweetness and cute smut in it. That, later. My USB died severly, and I can't fix it, so... All the archives I had there and stuff are lost forever, and now I have to try and recover them.**

**But meh, that's why I have 2 months of summer holidays.**

* * *

_**news**__ (__uncountable__)_

_New __information__ of __interest__. _

_Reports__ of __current events__ broadcast via media such as newspapers or television_.

* * *

**~1 Week Old~ **_**.:Back in Russia:.**_

-I should probably be a hired killer. – Kievan Rus' said and he gave another bite to his apple. He was laying on the floor in Ivan and Gilbert's house, just looking at the ceiling. Being an ancient country he never had anything to do, so his eternity was spent in utter boredom. Of course, some decades ago he had enrolled in the Soviet Army and fought in WWII, just to kill time, but now the world was in a stage of relative peace, and that, to him, was annoying as hell, because that just meant he had to find another hobby to keep himself busy. –You know, because apparently killing is the only thing I don't fail in, da?

-No. – Aestii, his self-proclaimed "wife" (who as a matter of fact was a boy) replied, giving him a weird look. Contrary to Rus', he actually enjoyed the world's stage of relative peace, and had despised with his soul all those years of wars and suffering in the past. – You could get Ivan into trouble, you don't want that, do you? – He said. Rus' furrowed his eyebrows.

-Nyet. But I'm so booooooooooooored! – Rus' whined. Aestii rolled his eyes. –Everything's so, so, so calm lately! This sucks, and, I can't even go outside and play with my goat-dragon because _that's not normal._ – He said imitating Ivan's boss's voice in a mocking way. Aestii snickered.

-Well, I'm not saying you should just stay home all day and be bored like an oyster... –Aestii began, Rus' made a disgusted expression.

-Eww, oysters.

-...I'm just saying you should try to keep yourself busy with something more... legal. After all, we're not here to get our babies into trouble. We're here to offer them our wisdom and... well... some of us have wisdom, others are just here to kill time, in any case, we must be as descrete as we can. – Aestii finished. Rus' puffed his cheeks and looked at him.

-...You sound just like moya storebror* (my big brother) – He said, Aestii laughed. Rus' stuck out his tongue, his actions were mimicked by Aestii. For some reason, in a matter of seconds they were already making out on the floor, both missing already some articles of clothing.

Just at that time, Ivan and Gilbert arrived home. They stood in the doorframe, bemused by the little show their parents were giving. Neither of them had noticed the younger nations were home already so they continued their making out session, that until Gilbert cleared his throat. The ancients had no option but to stop. Both of them blushed and laughed nervously, Rus' even tried to find an excuse, but that just didn't work.

-You two act like horny teenagers. A tiny bit of self control would be appreciated. –Gilbert scolded, which was unusual coming from him. Aestii and Rus' looked down.

-Sorry. – They said at the same time.

-Erik started it. – Aestii said. Rus' gasped.

-Nuh uh, Vista stared it! – Rus' pouted. Gilbert frowned.

-I don't care who started it, just don't make out in the middle of the living room anymore, if you please. – Gilbert rolled his eyes _"Because there's where I like to make out with Vanya." _He added in his mind.

-W-well... anyways... – Ivan began. –There's something we need to tell you.

-So soon? – Gilbert looked at him. Ivan nodded.

-The sooner the better. – Ivan replied. Erik and Vista looked at each other.

-Uh... Is something wrong? – Erik asked worriedly.

-Nyet. Da. Kinda. – Was Ivan's reply. He stood silent for a second, then he took Gilbert's hand and spoke. – I'm going to have a baby. – He said, followed by an awkward silence.

-...WHAT? – Rus' yelled after processing Ivan's words. Aestii smiled.

-Those are wonderful news! – He said happily. –How far along are you, dear?

-Uhm, about a week?

-So lovely! Come, we need to begin planning stuff! – Vista said, as he dragged Ivan off to another room, Gilbert following them not too far behind.

Erik was left alone in the living room, meditating the situation. He just couldn't believe it. To him, it seemed like it had been yesterday when little Vanya needed to wear diapers and sleep in a little craddle. It was impossible that he was expecting a baby. Or so he wanted to believe.

-It can't be. – He muttered bitterly, before going to the room where everyone else were.

* * *

**A/N: My RuPru muse is slowly dying, so forgive me if what I write seems werid. I just want to write Rus'Bal for now, but, meh, I know if I do, I won't get reviews, and reviews is what make me become better at writing. *Sigh* I need to stop RP'ing as Rus'.**

* * *

*Rus's storebror: In cannon and accoording to R-ninja, Kievan Rus', before Scandinavia, has a big brother, who we know as Germania. Shocking. Specially since their personalities don't match in the least.


End file.
